Wasted Years
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: One-shot. Porque todos estos años, ella se engañaba diciendo que trabajaba duro, que estaba mejorando. Tenerlo de vuelta le probaba lo contrario, porque él no había regresado por ellos, mucho menos por ella. Todos estos años habían sido desperdiciados. [Universo Situado antes de la Conclusión de la Guerra Ninja]


**Wasted Years**

 **Capítulo Único**

 _[Universo Situado antes de la Conclusión de la Guerra Ninja]_

* * *

Él había regresado.

Su anterior ser volvía a emerger.

Soportaría el abrazo de Naruto mientras los estrujaba a él y a ella en un arranque de felicidad.

Miraría con molestia como los ojos de su mejor amigo se empañaban de lágrimas.

Pero eventualmente sonreiría, como lo hacía antes, para acto seguido burlarse de su ridícula actitud.

Y ella observaría, con sus ojos reteniendo las lágrimas, aguantando las ganas de devolverles el abrazo.

Porque ella solo había observado. No podía compartir su celebración si lo único que había hecho era observar fuera del campo de batalla.

Sus puños se estrujaban con fuerza, pero nadie lo notaba.

Ella estaba molesta, molesta con su incompetencia.

Molesta con su debilidad.

Así que callo su agradecimiento por su retorno.

* * *

No era un camino fácil, y eso todos ellos lo sabían.

Más allá de su apoyo contra Madara y Obito, Sasuke todavía tenía cuentas pendientes con Konoha.

Cuentas, que la Hokage se encargó que cumpliera en la aldea.

Y era un alivio, pensaban ellos, que no haya tenido que pasar por complicaciones. Que no lo vieran más como una manzana podrida para la aldea, y que lo aceptaran de nuevo.

* * *

Era una bendición, pensaba Naruto, tenerlo de vuelta y sentirse cada vez más cerca de lograr su sueño.

Con su viejo equipo reunido, sentía que todo podía volver como antes.

Podía sonreír sin remordimiento, porque finalmente estaban juntos de nuevo.

―¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

No se encontraba a la vista, siempre corriendo de un lado a otro, evitando encontrarse con ellos.

Sumergida en el trabajo al hospital, tratando las secuelas de la guerra aun. Apenas disponible para tomar sus cenas, aunque a veces interrumpida para realizar cirugías.

Naruto debió de haber sabido mejor antes de dar por sentado que su poca disponibilidad se debía al trabajo, porque a pesar de que los pacientes habían incrementado, también el número de médicos.

No había excusa valida que justificara el porqué de su ausencia.

Excepto por el hecho de que si la había, solo que no quería que nadie la supiera.

Porque ella quería volverse mejor, antes que sentir que era restregado en su cara la poca ayuda que había brindado.

Ella lo sabía, ella lo reconocía.

Pero ya no quería seguir solo sabiéndolo, quería mejorar.

Del mismo modo que lo habían hecho sus compañeros, sus amigos, todos.

Quería hacer un cambio radical.

Justo como los demás, y para eso, tenía que trabajar duro.

Como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

* * *

Se suponía que tendrían que encontrarse en Ichiraku's, reunidos y celebrando por primera vez todos juntos.

Ella había dicho que asistiría, pero no se encontraba por ningún lugar cerca de encontrada.

Pero así como ella había sabido que él se marcharía de Konoha años atrás, ahora él tuvo el presentimiento de donde podría encontrarse.

Y estuvo en lo correcto.

Estaba ensimismada en el papeleo sobre su escritorio, lleno de documentos, pergaminos, y libros de texto.

Pero no estaba por ningún lugar cerca de estar concentrada en ellos.

Ella sabía que él se encontraba ahí, pero no quería hacer como si lo hubiera notado. Estaba determinada a seguir en su trabajo, estaba determinada a mejorar antes de concentrarse en nimiedades.

Él se había vuelto en una insignificancia, su regreso había dejado de serle de importancia, su reunión y su equipo habían pasado a segundo plano.

Venga, que quizás incluso tercer plano, tomando en cuenta que incluso sus necesidades básicas eran insignificantes para ella, convenciéndose a sí misma que sucumbir ante ellas era una debilidad.

Notando como ella pasaba de largo su presencia, y notando como esto era a propósito, él bufo antes de marcharse.

Él no iba a ser la niñera de nadie, si espacio era lo que ella quería, no veía porque eso iba a afectarle.

Por otra parte, ella sintió que se quebraba ligeramente, soltando su pluma sobre el escritorio tan pronto escucho la puerta de su oficina cerrarse.

Había venido a verla, incluso cuando Naruto no se atrevía ni a pisar el lugar.

No debería de importarle, ella había superado su presencia, insistía. Para ella él era otra persona ahora, no iba a armar una fiesta solo porque se trataba de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, antes de permitirse festejar o celebrar.

Tenía que ser mejor, superarlo a él y a Naruto.

No iba a permitir que ellos celebraran mientras ella solo observaba y les aplaudía, ella quería también celebrar por sus propios logros.

Pero tendría que esperar, y trabajar.

Y mejorar.

* * *

No volvió a pasar por el hospital, aunque la ausencia de compañía lo hiciera sentirse extrañado. Naruto había salido de misión junto con Kakashi hace mes y medio, pero seguía sin ver ni rastro de la cabellera rosada de su compañera de equipo.

Para matar tiempo, Él entrenaría desde tempranas horas en la mañana, cuando los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el campo de entrenamiento al que usaban ir, y regresaría cuando el cielo no tuviera más colores cálidos en el.

Nunca sabría, que aquella persona que no había visto en mucho tiempo, llegaría a ese mismo lugar en el que se encontraba, cuando el cielo carecía de colores.

Entrenando sola a tardes horas, lanzando, golpeando, pateando, cortando, corriendo, ella consumía la parte restante de su energía. Dejando de lado como después de varias horas su visión comenzaba a nublarse, difícilmente logrando llegar a su departamento y dormir un par de horas.

No quería interrupciones, no quería perder el enfoque. Mejorar, mejorar. Eso quería lograr.

Pero siempre hay un límite, siempre hay una señal de alto, algo que te dice que es suficiente.

Y colapsar a medio entrenamiento por cansancio y descompensación, era una de esas señales.

* * *

Sentía sus parpados pesados, aun tratando de abrirlos lentamente al tiempo que una habitación blanca se abría paso en su campo de visión. Sus cejas se fruncieron brevemente ante esto, al final, parecía que había terminado en el hospital.

Mirando con más detenimiento ahora, observo con más cuidado su habitación. Sus puños apretándose al reconocer la persona frente a ella.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―le pregunto una vez recuperando la consciencia. Sus ojos verdes lucían cansados y sus labios apenas se movían, hablando pausadamente y solo lo suficientemente audible como para que él la escuchara.

Y lo hizo, pero decidió permanecer en silencio, observando su rostro de nuevo, como lo había hecho por hace ya varios días.

Solo que esta vez, cuando en vez de mirar sus parpados, podía ver los ojos verde que tanto había querido que se abrieran.

Él callo aquella preocupación que había sentido al verla recostada en el césped del campo, con una respiración irregular, su piel fría y desgastada. Ella no tenía por qué saber que se preocupaba por ella, ella no tenía por qué saber que estar de vuelta a la aldea lo había hecho recordar cuales eran sus puntos débiles.

Ella no tenía saber que verla así, en el hospital, con cables conectado a su muñeca, con la máscara de gas sobre su rostro, y con mirada apagada, lo hacía querer golpearse por no haber prevenido esto, cuando estaba claro que entraba en sus posibilidades. Él pudo haber evitado que esto sucediera.

―Puedes irte ahora, ya has visto suficiente.

Trato de ignorar el modo tan cortante en que se había dirigido hacia él. Trato de convencerse de que ella tenía razones para tratarlo de ese modo. Trato de convencerse que sus palabras no lo lastimaban.

Observo sus facciones delicadas, vendas cubriendo parte de su mejilla y frente. Aun así permitiéndole a él apreciar su ceño fruncido. Sus ojos fijos en él.

Imito su gesto. ¿Por qué seguía tratando de evitarlos?

―Estas siendo molesta.

¿Y que podría saber él? Él no tenía la mínima idea, él no sabía nada sobre ella. Nunca le importo, nunca quiso tomarle importancia, porque tendría él que saber si estaba siendo o no molesta. Él era quien desconocía sus motivos.

―No eres nadie para decirme quien soy.

Por un momento, permaneció sorprendido, Sakura Haruno le hablaba mordazmente, a él. Y si bien él había percibido esos momentos en los que trataba de evitarlo, el escucharla contestarle de este modo, era, sin lugar a dudas, algo nuevo.

Ambos habían cambiado, y eso era algo de lo que él podía darse cuenta ahora, en esta situación tan familiar.

Uno preocupado por el otro, viendo como la persona se negaba a aceptar ayuda y convenciéndose a sí mismo ―más que a la otra persona―, que estaba bien y que podía resolver el problema por su cuenta, mientras que la otra persona era demasiado persistente como para ignorar el hecho de que no se encontraba bien y que necesitaba estar a su lado a pesar de las duras palabras y acciones que esta podría darle.

Como pasaban los años, se decía Sasuke, observando con ojos cansados a Sakura, quien fruncía el ceño y rechinaba los dientes al momento que observaba fuera de la ventana.

Sus puños arrugaban las sabanas de igual modo, sus manos a solo centímetros de las de él, pero sin permitirse acercase ni un milímetro más hacia el contacto.

No era el momento, pensaba para sí mismo.

―No me importa si soy o no soy esa persona, Sakura.

―Tú crees que sigo siendo débil, ¿no es así? ―ella interrumpió, su tono de voz no siendo menos duro que antes, sus facciones no siendo menos tensas que antes.

―Creo que deberías descansar-

―¡No! ―en un movimiento brusco, se había incorporado, sus ojos verdes destellando con rabia contenida, mordiendo su labio apaciguando su temperamento, pero no era suficiente. Ella todavía seguía haciendo cosas imprudentes, podía verlo ahora que por el movimiento tan brusco las agujas y la máscara que conectaban con su cuerpo, yacían sueltas y ella se mantenía de pie sobre sus frágiles piernas. ―¡No soy así de débil, no te atrevas a irte por la tangente! ¡He trabajado tan duro como ustedes, he mejorado! Y si no me crees… ―su voz se quebraba, podía escuchar, ella tenía su atención, sus ojos entrecerrados y cristalinos, sus puños temblaban por la fuerza aplicada en ellos. Toda ella tambaleaba de la frustración―…si no me crees, entonces… ¡Tengamos una batalla!

Trataba fuertemente por suprimir ese impulso por ponerla de vuelta a la camilla a la fuerza, pero considerando su temperamento en estos momentos, no era una opción. Lo único que parecía poder lograr que se tranquilizara era si accedía a su propuesta. Pero eso era algo que tampoco podía darse el lujo de cumplir. La frágil creatura ante él era algo que no quería dañar, no más de lo que sus ojos le permitían ver.

Su cabeza se inclinó, de manera que su flequillo oscurecía su vista, de manera que se volvió una barrera para Sakura el ver su reacción. Mientras sus brazos descansaban sobre sus rodillas, para luego alargar uno hacia su cabello y revolverlo un poco, él suspiro y se puso de pie.

Ella seguía observando sus movimientos con cautela, esperando así poder reconocer su respuesta, pero fue en vano, pues al momento en que su mano rozo con sus puños estrujándose, no pudo hacer más que jadear, soltando el aire precipitadamente.

¿Qué era esto? Esa sensación de preocupación y cautela con la que la tocaba, con la rozaba sus manos, sus manos sobre las suyas en un intento por suavizar la manera en que ella estrujaba sus puños con tanto ahínco.

Abrió los ojos alarmada, buscando la mirada de él, y encontrándola a pocos centímetros del de ella.

―Sakura, no necesitas desafiar a alguien para hacerle saber que eres fuerte. Puedo darme cuenta con solo verte ―su mirada seria y serena la hicieron trastabillar.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía ese incomodo revoloteo en la boca de su estómago? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de apartar la mirada de la de él?

Oh, claro. Había olvidado lo mucho que se había pasado metida en su mundo alejándose de los demás, que incluso había olvidado…

Había olvidado lo débil que era ante Sasuke Uchiha.

―Mientes, Yo sigo siendo igual de débil… _¿Qué me has hecho?_ ―¿Por qué no puedo hacer algo por mí misma por una vez siquiera? Me siento tan inútil.

―No seas egoísta, Sakura. Tener alguien a quien cuidar ―aunque no sea la mayoría del tiempo―, es lo que nos queda a nosotros como equipo. A Naruto, a Kakashi…

El leve apretamiento en sus manos, le hizo a Sakura entender lo demás.

―Gracias.

―De verdad te has vuelto más fuerte, apenas puedo reconocerte.

―¿De qué hablas? No es como si hubiera otra cabellera rosada paseando por aquí.

―Apenas puedo ver a la Sakura que fervorosamente expresaba su amor, los años te han cambiado.

―No del todo.

―Pero si has dejado esos sentimientos detrás.

Se separó unos pasos hacia atrás, sus manos disimulando la ansiedad por liberarlas del agarre de él. De repente sintiéndose abochornada, escondiéndolas detrás de su vestimenta.

El malinterpreto sus acciones como una disculpa, no queriendo mantener contacto con él por mucho tiempo, como si le disgustara.

―Debería descansar ya.

No la forzó, estaba en todo su derecho. No le había agradado su presencia desde aquella vez en su oficina, ahora que se encontraba tan delicada, no debía de insistir con su presencia. Era claro que ya no era más de su preferencia, y seguía tratando de convencerse de que estaba bien.

Incluso cuando en la noche no podía dejar de rodar entre sus sabanas pensando lo contrario.

* * *

Dejar esos sentimientos detrás.

¿Lo había hecho? Por supuesto que no. Uno no llega a olvidar sentimientos tan fuertes como los que sintió ella hace ya cinco años. Ella no había olvidado lo importante que era para ella, lo mucho que le importaba y lo mucho que era vulnerable a su presencia.

Ella seguía siendo la misma, seguía siendo la misma y no encontraba en ella el no frustrarse por eso.

¿Estaba bien seguir de esa manera? Seguir apegada a esa persona del mismo modo que hace años, no debería ser sano. No debería ser buena señal.

Porque eso mostraba que no había mejorado en nada. _Nada._

¿Cómo podía creer en sus palabras sobre haber mejorado? ¿Cómo hacerlo si ella observaba totalmente lo opuesto a él? Aunque ahora que había escuchado su opinión, ella comenzaba a creer que estaba peor que antes.

No se había fortalecido ni física, ni mentalmente. Olvido prestarle atención a su fuerza mental, que ahora estaban las consecuencias de haber evadido sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo.

¿Qué demonios se la paso haciendo todos estos años? Nada, inutilizándose.

La primera lagrima rodó por su mejilla ante tan dura palabra.

Muestra de su debilidad.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Desperdicio tener esto en mis borradores y nunca publicarlo! Tal parece que esta pieza se quedó olvidada desde Mayo del 2013... ¡Por todo el drama que estábamos sufriendo en esos tiempos! Aún así, reviví algunos momentos angst~y o de drama, fue agradable con este shot. Así que decidí compartirlo ahora que lo desempolvé en caso de que alguien guste disfrutarlo je.

Continuo con mi regreso de redención, publicando viejas y nuevas ideas que he tenido en mi tiempo lejos de este sitio. Por favor sean lindxs y déjenme sus comentarios al respecto.

 _Dedicado a los fieles y curiosos seguidores~_

 _No los he olvidado (:_

¡Besos!


End file.
